drive_aheadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AAAgentX/TIER LIST
Okay guys, I get the idea, I post way too many useles blog posts. BUT, this one is actually useful. In fact, this one is culmination of almost a year of Drive Ahead. Because, it's time to create the first OFFICIAL DRIVE AHEAD VEHICLE TIER LIST. Time to rate each car over which rank it fits into! If you don't know what a tier list is, think about games like Super Smash Bros Brawl. It's a fighting game, right? Well which character is best? Players created lots of advanced tier lists and all that showed without doubt that Meta Knight is the absolute best. They also had player vs player rankings and a bunch of other stuff. We don't need that. We just need to have a simple list. A few weeks ago, I was discussing the tier list concept with another player. You can find that discussion somewhere on the wiki, (not sure where). We created a basic tier list type thing, figuring out how to rate the vehicles, that sort of thing. I've had a basic tier list going on for a few months now, but a few weekends ago, I went in and spend a good 2-3 hours, (I had NOTHING to do, with no wi-fi, so don't judge me) finishing up that tier list. This tier list is based off of how well cars perform in Classic AND King of the Hill. An amazing performance in one WILL help, even if they're mediocre or bad in the other, but BOTH modes are considered in making positions. Generally, being AMAZING in one and good in the other will result in a A+ ranking, but it really depends on the vehicle. King of the Hill shows the obvious long-term metagames, but terrible performances in Classic can expose a lack of quick metagames. THIS TIER LIST IS NOT FINAL. The purpose of tier lists is to change constantly based on new data and metagames, or based off of changes to vehicles. The Tank had that one major change with the whole extra shooting thing. The Tank was great before but the shooting ability propelled it straight to the top as newer and cooler cars continued to come out. The Sharkmobile was a pretty decent vehicle before Update 1.19, but right afterwards it could actually float, so now it's jumping. Also, cars which are awesome can soon lose their value on new maps and against new vehicles. The Dragster , long considered one of the best vehicles in the game, dropped down to the second best rank because it's just not as good anymore. The Hippie Van went from the second best rank to the middle rank, which is pretty shocking if you remember how good they used to be. Meanwhile, vehicles like the Monster Truck only got better. The Monster Truck was already at the top, but newer updates have made it even better and better overall (it does great on new maps and against new vehicles). This blog post is meant to be a discussion as to what you agree with and what you disagree with. Post ANY and EVERY thoughts you have in the comment section. Remember, YOUR OPINION counts. One "Wikia Contributor" here posted a glowing review of the Beast, and guess what? It's now in the second highest rank! So without further ado (because I've written 2 hours worth of text at this point), here's the TIER LIST! NOTE: You probably want to just start already, but know that vehicles are only organized into ranks. THEY ARE NOT LISTED IN TERMS OF HOW GOOD THEY ARE. A vehicle at the bottom of one rank can still be better than one at the top. I just listed them in each rank as I rated each one. For example, the Steamroller is far better than most vehicles in the A+ Rank, but it's around the bottom because I changed its rank later on resulting in it being at the bottom. Drive Ahead Tier List S+ (Ultimate, Best of the Best) A+ (Superb, Amazing Cars but not Perfect) A (Great, You can always count on them) B (Good, You'll probably win with them) C (Average, You'll need skill to win with them) D (Bad, Many are still fun cars, but they're not good at winning rounds) F (Worst, SOME are kinda fun, but these vehicles lose most rounds) Banana Car S+ Santa's Sleigh Tank Monster Truck Multiple Rocket Launcher Monster Bus Compensator Banana Car A+ Dragster Garbage Truck Lucky Hot Rod Concrete Truck Beast Steamroller Two Sider Monster Cannon Forklift Truck Sharkmobile Banana Car A Gunboat Army Motorbike Ambulance Hearse Skeletal Ride Prison Van Tractor Timber Lorry F1 Car Excavator Gun Truck Roadster Space Shuttle Pickup Truck Landfill Truck Police Car Antique F1 Toxic Waste Truck Banana Car B Ice Cream Van Travel Trailer Chariot Tourist Bus Broom Bike Golf Kart Cattle Trailer Moon Rover Sports Car Snowball Bike Alien Ship SEV Pumpkin Carriage Hippie Van Pain Train Space Interceptor Minibus Rickshaw Horse Banana Car C Hog Motorbike Wrecking Ball Crane Shredder Space Bike Tanker Truck Snowcat Off-Road Vehicle Spruce Delivery Christmas Tree Army Truck Firework Truck Snowmobile Banana Car Road Sweeper Limousine Flying Saucer Weevil Hovercraft Saw Bike Invisible Car Banana Car D Amphibian Antique Automobile Skid-Steer Loader Celestial Teapot Bumper Car Snowball Cannon Fire Truck Cherry Picker Quad Bike Bubble Car American Car Car Carrier Spiky Car Banana Car F Go-Kart Baby Carriage Motocross Bike Firework Gift Box Snowman Kicksled Skater Cow Snow Racer Alien Attack Drone Shopping Cart Banana Car So if you went through this whole thing, then wow. Good job. Any complaints or suggestions you have? TELL ME. Seriously! The more input from everyone, THE BETTER. Banana Car One last thing. It's important to remember that this list isn't saying that vehicles at lower ranks like D or F or completely useless. They can still be pretty fun to use. For example, the Alien Attack Drone has been popular with fans, and I recommend toying with the Firework. The point of the game is to have fun after all. This list exists solely for those players who have more fun by strategizing and comparing all the vehicles. Category:Blog posts